Amelia's (not) secret
by l-i-r-i-l-i-r
Summary: Amelia has a secret so obviously all her sister find out about it, and if they know everyone know.


**So I know that Amelia's sisters were awuful to her with the wedding and all but I refuse to belive that's all they are, because as Meredith said to Lizzie about the Shepherds- they walk through fire for each other, and that's what I want to see. And of coursse some Omelia for the soul. hope you like it.**

* * *

Amelia heard the door getting open but didn't bother to look up, thinking it was probably Meggie, who was a sweetheart but Amelia was definitely losing her patience, it was nice that Meggie was trying to help- bringing food and staff but Amelia would appreciate if she wouldn't come every two hours. Don't she has a job or something? Amelia had a tumor to figure out.

She finally looked up when she heard a throat cleaning from the opened door followed by "When were you going to tell us you have a brain tumor?" coming from one of her sister, the other two were just looking very pissed.

"Oh god" Amelia fell down to the bed she was sitting on, messing all the papers she was reading.

Amelia closed her eyes hopping to wake up to discover she was dreaming, but she could hear the three women come in the on call room and close the door.

"How told you?" Amelia sat up opening her eyes.

"Meredith, why does Meredith is telling us about it and not you?" asked Katlyn quietly as she sat next to Amelia.

"Because I didn't want you to know" Amelia said.

"Amelia we are sister you can't do something like that without having your sisters by your side" Lizzie said.

"I need to go have my blood tested for like hundred thing but please don't feel comfortable and go away" Amelia slammed the door behind her.

But of course they found her in there too.

"Amelia now that you can't run can we talk?" Katlyn tried again.

"No, I don't need you here" Amelia really didn't want to have this conversation.

"You need us, we are sister" Nancy said.

"And at my wedding day? I needed you back then too, but none of you were there. But still it was ok, so I don't see a reason for you to be for this one" Amelia said.

"Look we can talk about your wedding, and maybe there was a mistake made by us but" Katlyn was interrupted by Lizzie.

"Speaking about it, where is he? Because I saw Meredith and her sister, they met them when we got to the hospital but we haven't seen him. So I see your marriage is not very well" Lizzie accused.

"My marriage is amazing, don't get your nose in that too Lizzie" Amelia warned her.

"Amelia we are worried, and he should be here worried too" Nancy said.

"He is… just not here, leave it alone" Amelia's voice cracked at the end and she kept looking at the tubes that were in her hand.

When she looked up she managed to see her sisters looking at each other as Katlyn let an "oh" slip. At that moment Amelia realized how it sounded.

"I didn't meant it like that" Amelia said.

"I am going to kill that Owen Hunt" Lizzie said as she stormed out of the room.

"Lizzie come back" Amelia yelled after her. She started pulling the tube out of her hand but because it didn't go as fast as she wanted due to her not being focused she just pulled it out of her hand aggressively.

Amelia had to stop Lizzie.

Lizzie was thinking of places where she could look after her sister's husband and decided it will be best to start with the ER as he was a trauma surgeon. She remembered the way from her time in the hospital helping Derek.

"Accuse me, do you know where could I find Dr Owen Hunt?" Lizzie asked a red headed doctor in the ER.

"Yes, he should be in exam room 4 but you probably should…" Lizzie never heard what she was going to say as she was already on her way there.

She passed exam room 2, then three and then 4. Bingo.

She knocked and heard a familiar voice saying 'yes'.

She opened the door to find Meredith talking to a man and woman, the woman was obviously the patient.

"Owen?" Lizzie asked the same time Meredith said her name in surprise.

"Yes, how can I help you?" He asked.

"You can tell me why the hell my baby sister having a brain tumor and you are not by her side being the loving husband you should be.

Before Owen or anyone else had a chance to say anything Amelia run in the room, Nancy and Katlyn few steps behind her.

Looking at the room she knew she was late.

"Wow" Magen said.

"How about all the Shepherd sisters get out of here so I could finish with my patient?" Meredith said.

"There is more of them?" Magen asked, from the place she was sitting she couldn't see Nancy and Katlyn, so she leaned forward until she saw them.

"Right" Katlyn was the first to respond. She reached to grab Amelia and Lizzie by their hand but as she touched Amelia hand Amelia jumped from pain, her sister couldn't see that her hand was hurt as she was standing behind her, and to be honest Amelia didn't noticed it until now.

"You are bleeding" Owen finally found his voice.

"Oh" Amelia said looking at her hand "I probably should…"

"I can take care of this for you" Owen offered and Amelia agreed, leaving all the sisters behind in the exam room.

"Sorry about that, we will leave now" Lizzie said.

"No you should stay, I think we could have a very interesting conversation about our siblings" Magen said.

* * *

"Thanks for stitching me up" Amelia said after a long silence between her and Owen.

"You welcome, it's nothing"

"No… my sisters suck at stiches, they could do it but it will look really bad" Amelia tried to laugh but couldn't really do it.

"They are doctors, no?" Owen didn't look up from her hand.

"Yeah but Kat is psychiatrist, Nancy OB/GYN and Lizzie is a pediatrician, they don't do stiches on daily basis" Amelia explained.

"Amelia…" Owen tried to address the elephant in the room.

"Speaking on Lizz, I am sorry about her behavior, she can be a lot to take you know"

"I actually don't know. You rarely speak about your sisters" Owen decided to let it go for now.

"Well they are pain in the ass" Amelia was ready to take anything she could get "umm they are bossy and treat me like a child but they were worried when Meredith told them so they came because they are family, pain in the ass who don't understand how to use a phone to ask if they are wanted but whatever".

"Well worried people do different kind of things, we are done here" Owen said.

Owen stood up ready to leave when he changed his mind "How didn't you tell me about the tumor?"

"I don't know I just… we are not ok and…"

"I am still your husband even if you don't like it" Owen yelled or cried he wasn't sure anymore.

"And that's it!" Amelia cried "you will be here for me and you will take your place as a caring husband should do and you will look at me with those pitying eyes, and I don't want it I prepare you hating from afar if that's what you really feel then staying with me while not feeling anything to me".

"And how would you know what I feel Amelia? Have you spoke to me in the past few months? No. So I will tell you, my sister came back from the dead and it is great, my wife isn't talking to me and it awful and now she has a brain tumor and I may not get the chance to tell her how much I love her" Owen said.

"I don't want to die, not before I had an opportunity to have a full life with you" Amelia went over to Own and he hugged her tightly, trying to put all his feeling from their time apart into one hug.

"I am here, and I will be here every step of the way and then you will win it and we will take care of our problems and we will do it together and then we will have a chance of that life we want, and we will do it" Owen promised "This tumor isn't taking your future it's just postpone it a little bit and it's ok because you have years over years after that".

And Amelia believed him and felt safe for the first in a long time.

* * *

 ** _Your reviews means everything to me so please let me know what you think about it._**


End file.
